


Panic

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, mom!Astra, sick!Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra is in charge of taking Carter to school, only Carter isn't up yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

Astra knocks lightly on the door to her son’s room, “Carter, are you up? I was gonna drop you off at school on my way to work.”

A groan comes from behind the door, “Ma,” Astra hears Carter murmur.

She opens the door instantly, “Carter?”

“Ma, I don’t feel so good. My stomach hurts.”

Brushing dark curls away from Carter’s forehead Astra presses her palm to Carter’s skin, “Carter, you’re burning up.” She scoops him into her arms, “Come on. We’re taking you to the DEO.” Astra flies as fast as she dares with Carter in her arms towards the DEO. When she reaches base she drops to the ground and speeds her way inside and straight for Alex’s lab. “Alexandra,” she says as soon as Alex is within sight, “something’s wrong with Carter.”

Alex moves toward the bed Astra has placed Carter on, “Hey, sweetie,” she says, fingers brushing lightly over his curls, “what’s wrong?”

Carter leans into Alex’s touch even as Astra stands on his other side, “My stomach hurts, Lexie.”

Smiling a little Alex strokes his cheek, “Have you been sick?”

The boy nods, “Last night. I didn’t want to wake Ma and Mom.”

“You can always go to your moms, Carter, you know that.”

Astra huffs, “So what’s wrong with him, Alexandra?” she demands.

“He’s just got a little stomach virus, Astra,” Alex tells the other woman calmly.

“But he’s sick.”

“Ma,” Carter says quietly, “I’m a kid, we get sick.”

For several long moments they’re all quiet before suddenly the door to the lab flies open, “What the hell is going on?” Cat demands, moving forward. “Kara got a call from Vasquez saying that Astra rushed Carter in.”

“Carter has a stomach virus,” Alex says, her arms crossed while Astra blushes to the roots of her hair. “Someone here may have jumped the gun about what was going on.”

Kara comes into the room then and looks at the scene before her, moving to her wife’s side, “What’s going on?”

“Your aunt hasn’t gotten used to the fact that humans have crappy immune systems,” Alex says with a smirk, tilting her head back and leaning up for a kiss.

“Oh,” Kara says, wrapping her arms around Alex and resting her chin on Alex’s shoulder, “this should be funny.”

Cat walks around the table and pushes back on her wife’s chest, “You caused a panic because our son has a stomach virus.”

Shaking her head, Astra steps away a bit, “His forehead was on fire and he said his stomach hurt. Cat, I panicked. He’s never been sick before.” She reaches out for Cat and the smaller woman moves into her arms, “I was scared,” she whispers so that only Cat can hear.

“What say we go home then?” Cat questions quietly, fingers tangled in the ends of Astra’s dark hair. “We can put Carter to bed and then maybe watch some movies.”

Astra nods, “Sounds like a plan.” She glances to Kara, “Would you be willing to drop Cat off at the penthouse?”

“Beach house, Carter always likes it there when he’s sick.”

“Of course,” Kara says, she presses a kiss to Alex’s shoulder, “I’ll be back to pick you up in twenty minutes, we can make a family day of it.”

Grinning Alex nods, “I’ll go talk to Hank.”

Astra lifts a sleeping Carter into her arms, “Let’s go home, sweet one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Catstra prompt. Carter gets a little sick and Astra panics and flies him to the DEO and calls Cat. Superfamily discussions ensue.


End file.
